A Wibbly-Wobbly Timey-Wimey Life
by theunnamedGryffindors2
Summary: This is the story of Al and Heather, the 10th Doctor's companions. How they met, fell in love, and lived with the Doctor. And how the Doctor came to be known as David instead of John. If you don't like it, you don't like it, you don't have to read it. Disclaimer: I'm not old enough to own Doctor Who, besides if I did, we would still be on the 10th Doctor, although I do love 11.
1. prologue

"Hey mom can you tell me the story about how you met dad?" My son Jake asked. He looked exactly like his father, dark almost jet black hair and ice blue eyes. My baby is so grown up at eighteen years old now. He was also the only single child. After him it was two sets of twins, Jamie and Cal, and Benny and Davey. I still call them all by their nicknames from when they were all toddlers. Jake's full name is Jacob Alexander Dickerson. Jamie and Cal are James Matthew and Caleb Anthony Dickerson. Benny and Davey are Benjamin Neville Dickerson and David Oliver Dickerson.

"Oh I suppose. We can't do it here though." I smiled. Their father and how I met him. God what a story.

"Why can't you tell me here?" Jake asked.

"Oh I think it's time for you to meet a very special member of our family. You've only met him once before, but you wouldn't remember it. Now come on, let's go." So off we went.

"Why are we here? This place looks like no one's lived in it for years."

"This used to be my house, during high school and college, when I lived with G-Mom and G-Dad. I suppose you want to hear the story now don't you; however we aren't where we need to be yet." I lead him to the closet in my parents' old bedroom. "This. Is where I met your father and Doc."


	2. Introductions and a name

_Whew. Whew. Whew._

"What the-?" I heard the noise coming from my mom's closet. Quietly I picked up my scrapbooking scissors. My dog, BJ, seemed to sense that he should keep quiet. Slowly, making sure I made no noise I walked to the closet and stopped in front of the closed doors, ready to stab who or whatever made that noise.

"My God it's dark in here! This can't be what I was aiming for!" A man with a slightly Scottish accent said.

"What did you do this time Doctor? Where are we anyway? And why is it so dark?" Another man said. He had more of an English accent than a Scottish one.

"Nobody move! I'm armed and ready to defend myself!" I shouted at them through the door.

"No, no, no! No need for violence. We come in peace, take us to your leader and all that jazz. We aren't going to hurt you." Said the English accent.

"Come out with your hands up and move slowly then." I said. The door handle shook a little.

"How can we come out if you've locked us in?" The English accent seemed to be doing all the talking. A strange whirring sound and a blue light came from the closet.

"Try it now Alex." The Scottish accent spoke this time. The door handle shook again. "But that's impossible! Brilliant but impossible! But why didn't it unlock?"

"You two do realize that it's a push door, and that the handles on the doors serve the same purpose as a knob on a drawer right?" One of them pushed on the door slightly and it opened a crack.

"It's right!" The English, Alex said. I pulled open the doors all the way and glared at the two of them.

"Oh you're human! Or something close to it anyway. Female I resume. Tell me then you beautiful female human where and when are we? I'm called the Doctor by the way. No last name, or first. Just the Doctor." The Scottish accented man said.

"I'm Heather. This is my parent's house. I live here while on break. Its 2016." I looked at the two skeptically.

"He means what planet are we on when he asks that."

"Oh come now Alex! No need to be rude! It isn't her fault that we landed in her house." The Doctor said.

"Right it's your fault." Alex said grumpily. The Doctor shot him a look that clearly said "Be quiet."

"Well _The Doctor_ how did you land in my house here on good old planet Earth? What kind of doctor are you anyway?" I asked. He smiled.

"The best kind." He said.

"Well that's a bit unfair isn't it? And it doesn't really answer my question."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked. The Doctor looked confused.

"You can't be the best kind of doctor because there's no such thing. You can only be the best in your field. Every type of doctor will say there field is the best field. A cardiologist will say he's the best because he heals hearts, where as a psychologist will say he's the best because he heals people's heads." I explained. Alex looked at the Doctor and then smiled at the thoughtful expression on the Doctor's face.

"You know what? You're absolutely right Heather. I had never thought of it like that." The Doctor said.

"You're awfully excitable aren't you? I'm afraid I can't call you _The Doctor_ all the time though."

"No? But that's what everyone else does."

"I'm not everyone else. I'm one tiny person in this large world. And yet it's the tiny people that challenge everyone that make it possible for everyone to do everyday things. If I did everything like everyone else there would be a lot more bad guys in the world." The Doctor smiled softly for a minute.

"John Smith. My name's John Smith."

"No it isn't." Both men turned and looked at me as if I was insane. "Tradition states that when you meet someone for the first time you give your name. This name does not change; it only has more names added to it. Based on that I can conclude that your name must never be spoken. Sort of like Rumplestiltzkin."

"How did you-?" Alex started to ask.

"I'm not done yet. You were too hesitant about your name, and your eyes were shifting ever so slightly, as if looking for inspiration. An unconscious tick that happens when you lie. As to my Rumplestiltzkin theory, you two obviously aren't in the witness protection program as there are no armed guards attempting to save you from my scissors. That leaves magic and extremely advanced science. I favor science, simply how I roll. Although in this case I believe you two have managed to turn science into magic, as you managed to transport yourselves inside an enclosed room without sneaking past me in what appears to be a blue police box. Am I right?"

"Yes, but how?" Alex asked astonished.

"Simple. I'm trained to be extremely observational. I'm a forensic scientist. We have to make sense of things that normal people don't notice. Now then John Smith is such a boring name. You're a cool guy with cool converses, you need a cool name. I know, you can be David. David Oliver Cumbersome."

"Why that? Why be called David, how is that more interesting than John?" Alex and I smiled.

"Doctor, The initials are D.O.C. They spell Doc. She gave you a better explanation as to why you're called The Doctor."

* * *

**So here's chapter one of the story. This is really more of a way of me getting feelings out and coping with a lot of stress. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. I like reviews a lot, but I'm not going to hold chapters for ransom. They'll come when they come, no matter how long.**


End file.
